


Marshmallows and a Bottle

by NarryEm



Series: EmilyY's Seasonal One-Shot Collection [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can I please have a fluffy one shot of LiLo? :3 It’s Christmas and the boys know they both like each other and keep making making  things awkward for them. After drinking hot cocoa with little marshmallows (‘cause I think it’s cute when they have little marshies in them :3) they decide to play Spin The Bottle and when it’s Liam’s turn it lands on Zayn and Louis gets a bit jel. Then it’s Louis’ turn and it ends up on Liam and the lads take out a mistletoe (just to add the Christmassy feel :3) and the kiss goes longer than expected and Harry like coughs and they break apart and they confess their true feelings for each other :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallows and a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I wrote this in 2012ish so the writing is a bit shit with my current standards with cliches not from the prompt running amok. You have been warned.

Instead of visiting their families this year, One Direction have decided to spend the holiday as a band. To make up for it, they went over to their families’ until Christmas Eve and then met up at Harry’s step-dad’s bungalow. Harry was the first to turn up, of course, and got the place ready for a Christmas celebration. 

Louis arrives after Harry, then Niall, then Liam and Zayn almost at the same time. Everyone except for Louis notices the way Liam perks up when his Bambi-brown-eyed gaze lands on Louis, who is lounging on one of the sofas. The other lads know that _‘LiLo_ ’ definitely have a thing for each other. They have been hoping that the two of them would get together by Christmas but that hasn’t happened yet, much to their disbelief. Harry has decided that the two are too daft for their own good and has already cooked up a plan to get them together, with a little help from Niall and Zayn, of course.

After the standard greetings, Harry treats everyone to hot cocoa. Niall insists that they put little cubes of marshmallows in them; in fact, he has brought enough marshmallows to make a thousand gallons of cocoa. They all laugh at Niall’s love for any kinds of food and gather around the living room. Harry, Niall, and Zayn exchange a _Look_ before claiming the larger sofa, forcing Liam and Louis to share the smaller one.

Liam blushes, hoping that no one, especially not Louis, will notice that he just blushed.

“So,” Louis says, sipping his cocoa. Liam can’t help but stare when Louis’ tongue darts out to capture a dab of chocolatey foam on his top lip. “Leemo, I really enjoyed your cute birthday tweet. Really creative and cute.”

Liam nearly chokes on his cocoa. _Cute_? Did Louis actually just say cute and his name in the same sentence?

“You liked it?” Liam asks, proud of himself for sounding normal.

“Yup,” says Louis popping the ‘ _p_ ’.

Harry pulls a hurt look, but only to hide the fact that he's glad that things are going way better than the plan. “You mean, you like Liam’s the best? What happened to us, Lou?”

Zayn rolls his eyes playfully and Harry’s dramatics. He looks at Niall and the blond nods at him, trying not to grin so widely (and failing). Much to Harry's relief, Zayn takes the cue and plays along: “Oh, c’mon, Haz. Everyone knows that ‘ _LiLo_ ’”—he air-quotes the word LiLo—“are the cutest--what do they call it-- _bromance_ in this band.” He winks at the pair for the added effect.

 _What in bloody hell_? Liam thinks, proper sputtering out his cocoa. Louis only smiles in sympathy as he pats Liam’s back. “Thanks,” he mumbles. He glares at the others, which they respond with a wide smile that says that they are up to _something_.

“Anything for you, Li,” Louis replies, now smiling his dazzling grin. And wow, when did Louis' smile get even more brilliant, like literally?

Niall whispers something in Harry’s ear and Harry whispers something back. He gives the blond boy two thumbs-up as the blond makes his way to the kitchen.

A minute later, the Irish boy returns with a bottle of fancy red wine and a tray of wine flutes. “What’s a Christmas without some celebratory drinking, aye?” He gives Liam a pointed look. “And don’t even try to wuss out of drinking, Payno. The world knows that you can drink now.” Niall points out as he walks around to distribute the flutes. Liam pouts jokingly as he accepts one. The blond makes everyone sit down on the carpeted floor and they sit in a circle.

Niall raises his flute. “To another brilliant year as a band. This really has been an incredible year: from winning a Brit—when I’m not even one, mind you”—Niall lets out a little laugh—“to performing at the VMAs, performing at the Royal Variety show and then at Madison Square Garden. You lads are one of the best things that has happened in my life. Big love to all o' ya! Here’s to next year, which I know will be just as incredible as this one if not better somehow! Cheers, all.”

“Cheers!” the others echo, clinking their glasses together.

 

In a matter of a few minutes, the wine bottle is empty. No one is drunk (they only had two glasses each, after all) but the buzz of alcohol is evident in each lad. Harry glances down at the empty bottle and back up, grinning his signature grin. 

“Let’s play Spin The Bottle!” he announces excitedly. He shoots another _Look_ at Niall and Zayn, who immediately understand where Harry is getting at.

“I’m in!” they quip at the same time. 

Smiling angelically at Liam and Louis, Niall quickly says, “Majority rules! We’re all playing.”

And who are Liam and Louis to say no to Niall when he is smiling like that, looking like an angel come to Earth with his blue eyes sparking and the corners of his eyes crinkled-up? And yeah, the wine's loosened them enough so that they can't be miffed about the fact they're being coerced into playing a primary schoolkid game.

Niall goes first and his spin lands on Zayn. He pecks Zayn lightly on the lips, seemingly unaffected by it. Then Zayn kisses Harry and then it’s Liam’s turn. 

Liam watches the bottle twirl and gasps when it lands on Zayn. Why couldn’t it land on Louis instead? He thinks wistfully. 

He is more than a bit confused when he sees a worried expression on Zayn’s face. But it’s soon replaced by a confident smile. Liam leans over to press his lips on Zayn’s for the briefest second before pulling back hastily. In his haste, he actually manages to sit in Louis’ lap. Liam cranes his neck to look at the older lad.

“S—sorry,” he stutters out. Is it his imaginations or is it a flash of jealousy that he sees in Louis’ clear blue eyes?

“It’s alright,” Louis replies, his voice tight.

The game resumes and soon it’s Louis’ turn to spin. Liam feels his eyes widen when he sees that the bottle is pointing at him.

Louis’ eyes light up. “Let me kiss you,” he singsongs, laughing. His eyes are lit with mischief and something else as he leans in closer and closer, and Liam can practically taste the wine off of Louis' mouth--.

“Wait, wait!” Harry calls out. He literally pushes Liam and Louis apart. He rushes out of the living room and comes back holding a mistletoe ornament. “I knew having this in the bungalow would come in handy someday,” he smirks.

Niall and Zayn high-five the curly-haired lad, laughing their heads off. Smirking even more, Harry dangles the ornament over Liam and Louis’ heads.

“Now you may kiss your husband,” he teases.

Louis shoves at Harry none too gently nor playfully before he grabs onto Liam’s broad shoulders. He lurches forward eagerly and captures Liam’s lips with his own eagerly. When Louis’ lips begin to nudge Liam’s, his self-control snaps. Liam entangles his hands into Louis’ feathery hair to pull him in closer.  
_Whoa, is this really happening?_ wonders Liam. Something warm is tracing his bottom lip and with a jolt, Liam realises that it’s Louis’ tongue. His best mate/band mate _Louis'_ tongue. He parts his lips without any hesitation and is rewarded with the feeling of Louis’ tongue gently wrestling with his.

A loud cough sounds from his side, causing Liam to remember that he isn’t exactly alone with Louis in that moment. He looks at Harry’s smug expression and knows that it was he. Looking around, he sees expectant expressions from Niall, Zayn, and Harry. 

Oh what the hell. He might as well do it.

“I love you, Louis,” Liam blurts out.

Liam squeezes his eyes shut, knowing that there's a fairly good chance that Louis is one hundred per cent straight. Instead of a verbal lash, he feels warm, tapered fingertips caressing his cheeks.

“Yeah, love you too, Li," Louis says simply, which causes Liam to open his eyes again. He follows up with a short but sweet kiss right above the _V_ of his thumb and his forefinger.

Not caring that the others can hear him, Liam continues. “No, I mean like, I love you.”

Louis blinks rapidly. “You do? . . . . Because I'm proper in love with you too."

Liam notices that Louis' eyes are beginning to look a bit moist. Not knowing what he's supposed to say, he tilts his head so he can kiss Louis' palm. Blue eyes shine with gratitude and love so Liam reckons that he's done the right thing.

"Awwwwww!" Harry, Niall and Zayn coo together. 

"Looks like our plan worked, yeah, lads?" Harry comments. "Just remember to thank us at your wedding."

Louis answers him by flipping him the bird. Harry just laughs and ushers Niall and Zayn out of the living room.

Liam smiles shyly. "Did they actually leave?" he asks, a blush mottling his face.

"Reckon they didn't wanna see us snogging any longer," Louis replies with a shrug.

"Alright then," Liam says, touching his forehead to Louis'. "Best get on to it."


End file.
